My First Kiss
by Zenshiki
Summary: A young Natsuki feels alone and sad. She has no friends and always play in the playground alone. One day, a stranger changed all of this. A response to MU's very own project, "A Teaparty for MUses". Please read our collection if you guys are interested.


A/N update: I knew I updated my fic before about my disclaimer for Shoujo Sect but it seems like FF didn't update it. :/

I got the idea from the prelude of Shoujo Sect. that's all. o/

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME and its characters. Sunrise owns it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My First Kiss **

A young Natsuki is in the playground, eating sweet cookies as she watches the ants collect all the crumbs that fell from her food. She wonders why ants always attracted to sweet things just like the cookies. She stared into the clear blue sky and watches as the clouds move slowly. Her vision was blocked then by a chestnut haired girl. She sends her cold glare the girl that dares to disturb her peaceful sky gazing. She was taken aback when the girl just smiled at her and sits beside her.

"Isn't it a lovely sky? Have you ever wondered why the sky is color blue?"

The girl didn't respond as she stares into the wide sky above her. She then noticed the girl was staring at her.

"What?"

Instead of replying, the chestnut haired girl giggles as she stands up into her seat.

"Let's play!"

The young Natsuki wonders why this girl is being nice to her in spite of her cold response to her. She stands up and gestured that she doesn't want to play.

"Why would I play with you? I don't even know you."

The girl that has a very unique pair of crimson eyes puts her right index finger under her chin, making her look like thinking seriously.

"It's because you are so cute."

The blue haired kid stares incredulously at the girl. She wonders why the girl finds her cute in spite of her acting like a brat.

"Are you crazy?"

"Ara, why would you think I'm crazy?"

Natsuki watches as the girl covers her face with her both hands and her shoulder started trembling. Natsuki panicked, she didn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to confront someone and make them feel better. It's just not her way.

The girl continues on sobbing as Natsuki thinks of a better solution.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going to play with you just please, don't cry."

After hearing what Natsuki had said, the girl looks at her with a toothy smile. No sign of tears and her eyes shines with happiness as she smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Yay! You're going to play with me!"

Natsuki was dumbfounded. Few minutes ago, the girl was crying and trembling but now, she didn't see any hint that the girl really cries. She just ignores and play along with the new kid she just met a while ago.

"By the way, what's your name?"

The chestnut haired girl smiled at her and said.

"I'm Shizuru, what about you?"

"I'm Natsuki."

"Ara, what a cute name, Natsuki-chan!"

Natsuki just groaned and ask her soon-to-be playmate.

"What do you want to play?"

"Let's play Hide and Seek! You're going to look for me, Nat-chan!"

"Alright, I'll count one to ten and you need to hide before I finish counting."

The young Shizuru started to walk as Natsuki starts counting from one to ten.

"1…2…3.."

They continue to play and enjoyed each other's company. It was Natsuki's turn to hide and so she hides under the mini slide. It was already late afternoon and so when Shizuru started looking for Natsuki, she heard her name being called. It was her mother.

Natsuki heard it too and decided to go outside when she saw Shizuru's feet running into the other direction. She hurriedly went out from her hiding place and called Shizuru before she leaves.

"Wait! Are you going already?"

Natsuki was so sad. She enjoyed the other girl's company. The time that they need to be separated had arrived and she feels sad about it. It didn't go unnoticed by the other girl so before she leaves, she hugs Natsuki and quickly kiss her on the lips.

"See you next time, Nat-chan!"

She wasn't able to reply as the girl was now far from her. Her face is red as she puts her fingers on her lips.

"See you next time, Zuru-chan. I hope we meet again."

Natsuki hoped with a smile in her lips. She had just found her first love. She hopes that they can play some other time. After a while, her mother arrived at the playground. Saeko noticed the cheerful behavior of her daughter.

"Natsuki-chan, did something great happen to you dear?"

Natsuki beamed her mother with her genuine smile and answered.

"Yes Mama, I think I found my soul mate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
